Sunglasses
by Agent Siris
Summary: Smith and Trinity have an argument over sunglasses.


"No."

The answer is short and clipped, his voice clear that the conversation is over.

"Yes."

Her voice is just as clipped and twice as stubborn.

"No."

"Yes."

"Miss Edwards, I'm not going to argue with you. This conversation is over."

"Don't be a baby!"

"That's an preposterous accusation!"

"Then take the damn things off!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Trinity crosses her arms in a defiant manner.

"Yes."

Smith does the same.

"No."

Crystal blue eyes clash with stormy ones, neither yielding under the pressure of the other. They aren't going anywhere anytime soon, and they both know it. His earpiece is out and lays lazily on his shoulder. Her sunglasses are in her pocket, and her gun is nowhere to be seen.

She doesn't need it anyway.

"Just do it." She presses.

The Agent takes one long stride forward and diminishes the space between. He's taller than her, at least by three inches.

"And what makes you think that I should do what you say, Miss Edwards?"

Trinity knows the question is not a question at all, but a means of intimidation.

And despite what she told herself, it was working.

"You don't scare me." She lied, her fingernails leaving a mark on her palms.

Smith leans his face even closer to hers.

"Is that so?"

Trinity feels as if her heart was in her throat. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and it sends a wave of heat coursing to her cheeks.

"Just take the sunglasses off." She whispers.

Smith looks at Trinity hard through his shades, a considering expression on his face. He sees her face flush and she was trembling slightly.

"Why?" He asks. It was not an angry question, but a simple inquiry.

Trinity searches for a good reason. She has a feeling that 'just because' wouldn't cut it. The day is chilly even though it was the middle of the day. She can feel goosebumps appearing on her arms. Her crossed arms wavered, and became more of an act to stay warm.

"You eyes..." She can't look away from his gaze."they're different from the sameness of the Agents—from The Matrix. They are..."

"Different." Finishes Smith with a hint of disdain tainting his otherwise indifferent voice.

"Yes."

His eyes searches hers, leaving Trinity feeling vulnerable. She both craves and hates his stare.

A cold burst of wind hits them, but neither reacts to it. They stand motionless, looking at each other.

He raises his hand up to his sunglasses.

Slowly, he removes them and places them in his breast pocket. His blue eyes become even more brilliant as the sun hits them, which still hasn't left hers.

Trinity's throat catches.

Neither say a word for a moment.

The last bit of defiance leaves her body. Her arms are no longer crossed. Instead, they hang limply by her side.

"This is what you wanted?" Smith asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Silence.

Trinity looks down, not wanting to meet his gaze any longer. She should be on the Neb, eating the gross slop that is called food. She should be helping Morpheus find The One. She shouldn't be less than breath away from one of the most dangerous programs in The Matrix.

But she was.

Smith raises his hand up again, taking her chin and tilting her face upward gently so that they are once again eye-to-eye. His hand lingers on her face.

"This was a mistake," Says Trinity, reaching to taking his hand off of her. "It's time for me to leave."

The Agent cocks his head to the side in confusion. He had not meant to frighten her. Not to the point where she would want to leave, at least. Nodding, Smith brings his hand back from her face and steps backward. He sees her relax a bit.

Trinity steps back as well to create more space in between them. She places her sunglasses back upon her face.

"There is an exit a couple of blocks away from here." Says Smith, replacing his earpiece back to where it should be.

He leaves his sunglasses tucked in his pocket.

Trinity nods and starts walking past him towards the exit.

But she stops and turns around.

"Thank you, Smith."

He looks surprised at this. Regaining his posture, Smith offers the smallest hint of a smile he can.

"You have two minutes, Miss Edwards."

Smiling, Trinity runs toward safety.


End file.
